The Fall of the Dragons
by NomNomNom.Cookies
Summary: The story of Robert's Rebellion told from many characters viewpoints. The betrothal of Lyanna to Robert and of Brandon to Catelyn was meant to bring prosperity and alliances to the North. Instead, a broken family, a bloody realm and a man who lives in the past is all that remains when all is said and done.


**The Fall of the Dragons.  
Chapter I: The Wolf Maid and The Storm Lord.**

**A/N: **It's certainly been a while since I posted anything on here! But, I decided I wanted to write again, so here we go!Just a couple of things before I start:

- This chronicles Roberts Rebellion from start to finish and the immediate aftermath. I'm starting this with the announcement of the betrothal of Lyanna and Robert and Brandon and Catelyn, because that's where I feel it should start; not on a bloody war field.

- There will be graphic descriptions of violence and adult themes. Don't like, don't read.

- While I do support the R + L = J theory (it's logical and it fits with Lyanna's "injuries"), I am aware that not everyone else does. Some people still believe that Jon is Ned's son, and that's fine! We all have opinions and they do make for good debates, but please, if you come on here to bitch about it, get a life. Although, saying I support the theory, I don't believe Lyanna ran off with Rhaegar.  
1). _"Love is sweet dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature_." This is what Lyanna said upon finding out about Robert's bastard in the Vale. If she says this about an unmarried man, why would she run off with a man married with 2 children?  
2). She's a Stark. And we all know how honourable the Starks are. Doesn't seem like its' in her nature to do something like that. While she may have had the "wolfs blood", I don't think she'd want to be publicly dishonoured and humiliated.

- Told from the PoV of many characters including; Lyanna, Brandon, Ned, Benjen, Robert, Rhaegar, Elia, Jaime, Cersei, Tywin, Stannis, Doran and probably others down the line. Please note, the same events may take place in multiple PoV's, just to see the difference from one character to another. I will be putting the Westerosi date at the beginning to help people keep track. I'll also be putting who I'm using as face claims for the characters at the bottom of this chapter, and add others in as we go along.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Lyanna; 280 AL.**

"Get up, stupid!" Lyanna mocked half-heartedly. She held the tourney sword with one hand, her grip tight on the wooden pommel. Her other arm was stretched out so to help her gain her balance and to prevent her from falling in the pool in the godswood. She was agilely perched on a rock, left foot flat against the rock, her right foot crooked to the ball of her feet. She wore a small smirk on her face, her eyes alight with triumph. Her grey eyes were focused on her brother, Benjen, 2 years younger than herself at one and ten years old. He was sat upright, the water pooled around his middle, his knees bent and his arms keeping his head from falling in the water. He'd been standing on the rock a yard away when Lyanna struck his weary side and sent him falling.

"That's not fair!" Benjen complained loudly. He huffed and stood up; he was shorter than her by several inches, his dark hair was beginning to grow wild around his face. She reminded him of Brandon when he was that age. But, Brandon was four years her elder and being trained for Lordship of the North. Her other brother Eddard – called Ned to family and close friends – was being fostered in the Vale, but was due home for a visit soon. In a letter, he'd been telling them of his friend, Robert Baratheon and how he would come up North with him and then Ned would go to Roberts' homeland of the Stormlands. "I don't think Ned would survive the Stormlands – he's not wanton enough," Brandon had commented, to Lyanna's amusement and to her fathers' chagrin. Benjen did not know what the word had meant, so had taken to writing that into a letter to Ned. Ned's response was that of chastisement of not to corrupt the youngest sibling – Robert's visit would be enough to do that without the elder Stark son helping matters.

"How is not fair, dear brother? I won, you lost," Lyanna shrugged and stepped back on to dry land. She lost her footing however, when Benjen aimed a shot at the back of her knee. Buckling, she landed against the heart tree.

"No, now _you've_ lost dear sister," Benjen rectified. Lyanna glared at him. Benjen high tailed it, running full pelt to the castle, Lyanna hot on his heels. Rounding the corners at high speeds, Lyanna managed to dodge soldiers, washerwomen and farmers that were residents in Winterfell. She was however, unable to dodge her father's gaze.

"Lyanna!" Her father had a booming voice – men listened when he spoke; he was a hard man to avoid. She stopped, her back to his face as she gritted her teeth for the lecture that was surely about to happen. Turning around, she heard her father's audible sigh. Brandon beside him, chuckling away quietly was off putting. Benjen had hidden behind a wheelbarrow to watch and not face his sister. "How many times do I have to tell you – you are a daughter of Winterfell, not a son."

"And yet, father, I seem to recall that it's women who give birth to the sons. If women can birth a child, why can't I fight with a sword?"

"It's not done that way, my dear child."

"If I ever marry, I hope you find me a husband who does not mind being beaten by a woman, because I _will_ fight, father."

Her father chuckled at that comment and Brandon had to hide his laughter with his fist. Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, came down to join his daughter, and rested at her height, placing a hand on his shoulder and stroking her cheek affectionately. "My dear, when you marry, you can let your daughters fight. You can learn to joust if it please you. But, while you are in Winterfell, you do as I say. Especially when you're betrothed is here."

"My what?!"

"You are to marry Lord Robert Baratheon of Storms End. Lord of the Stormlands and head of a powerful House. The stag and the dire wolf will be united." Rickard cast a gaze to his still chuckling son and heir. "As will the trout and the dire wolf when Brandon marries Catelyn Tully of Riverrun," an arched eyebrow of Rickard's was a silent challenge to his son, who had stopped laughing and instead looked quite serious. Serious for Brandon, by any means.

"When will they be here?" Brandon asked solemnly.

"Ned will be here within the fortnight. Catelyn in a couple of moons time."

"Very well, father," said Brandon, before he turned on his heel and wandered away.

The next week or so was spent readying the castle for the party's arrival. A son of Winterfell returning, and the daughter leaving to seal an alliance with her maidenhead. Lyanna grumbled to Benjen, sympathised with Brandon and spoke sweet words to her father. She'd heard rumours about the Baratheon she was to wed, and not all were pleasant.

She took care to look nice on the day they were to arrive. She wore her hair loose , only a braid around her head decorated her dark brown curls. She wore a grey dress, made by her own hand, finely stitched with white thread. She wore a dire wolf pendant and her cloak was dark grey, a roaring dire wolf on the back of it. She stood in between her brothers and smiled fondly at Ned when he appeared underneath a dire wolf banner. He was dressed in Stark colours, but his clothes were finer than fathers, Brandon's or Benjen's. She supposed that the Eyrie would house more elegant finery, being a southern castle.

Under a yellow banner, a stag prancing in the light wind, a man – handsome, well-muscled, clean shaven and with a strong face and kind eyes rode behind her brother. The Lord of Storms End. He wore yellow and black, a long sword at his hip – the mantle a stags head – and a Warhammer on his back. It was an ugly thing, spiked and dull grey. The horses lined up in front of them, Lord Arryn, under his blue and white moon and falcon banner joined the young Lord and the son of Winterfell.

Lord Arryn paid his respects to Lyanna's father, shaking hands with her father, before shaking hands with Brandon, and dropping to one knee to kiss Lyanna's hand and moving on to ruffle Benjen's hair. Ned hugged father and Brandon, kissed Lyanna's cheek and squeezed her hands, before promising Benjen he'd take him to the Eyrie one day. Robert paid his respects, bowing to Lord Stark, shaking Brandon's hand and dipping his head. He approached Lyanna cautiously. She stood tall, her face like stone as she gazed upon this man. He dropped to one knee to kiss her hand. "My Lady," he murmured in a voice that sounded like it could be booming like her fathers. He stood once more and pressed something into her hand. "A token of my affection. Ned told me you had a fondness for flowers and beauty." Opening her hand, Lyanna smiled softly at the falcon's feather and the pretty pale pink rose in her hand.

"Thank you, my Lord. If it please you, my name is Lyanna. You can use it," she smiled softly at him, charmed by his gift.

"And mine is Robert. And it would please me greatly to call you Lyanna. I was never a fan of courtesy," he chuckled. Lyanna joined in. She did not miss the audible sigh of relief from her father or Lord Arryn.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I really wanted to get a feel for the Stark family dynamics in this chapter. I also wanted to add a bit of humour to this chapter with the way the betrothal was announced, and to make Lyanna and Robert get on. I also thought the feather tribute from the show was touching, and wanted to include that here.

**Face claims: (Bannerman and retainers will be added later).**

I've only listed the main characters involved in this for the time being. Other characters will come along with face claims later on when they become relevant. I just wanted to get the bulk of the characters out of the way beforehand.

Elia Martell is listed with the Targaryen's – she is one by marriage.  
Jaime Lannister is listed with the Kingsguard.  
I used actors from the show as well, but please bear in mind, these events take place years before the actual show timescale.  
This is my interpretation of the characters.

_**House Stark:**_

**Lyanna Stark** – Anna Popplewell. Purely because she's not the classic beauty that the other popular FC's are, and she looks the age of Lyanna at the time of her death. That's 16, not 24.  
**Brandon Stark – **Henry Cavill.  
**Eddard "Ned" Stark – **Sam Claflin.  
**Benjen Stark – **Logan Lerman.  
**Lord Rickard Stark – **Bernard Hill.

_**House Targaryen:**_

**King Aerys "The Mad King" – **Christopher Lee.  
**Queen Rhaelle – **Charlize Thereon.  
**Prince Rhaegar – **Orlando Bloom (as seen as Legolas, without the pointy ears).  
**Princess Elia – **Frieda Pinto.  
**Princess Rhaenys – **Raffey Cassidy.  
**Prince Viserys – **Dylan Sprouse (as a child).

I didn't see a point doing one for Prince Aegon, as he was just a baby.

_**House Baratheon:**_

**Lord Robert Baratheon – **Chris Hemsworth.  
**Stannis Baratheon – **Mark Strong.

_**House Lannister: **_

**Lord Tywin Lannister – **Charles Dance.  
**Cersei Lannister – **Claire Holt.  
**Ser Kevan Lannister – **Ian Gelder.

_**House Martell:**_

**Prince Doran Martell – **Alexander Siddig.  
**Prince Oberyn Martell – **Pedro Pascal.  
**Mellario of Norvos – **Gina Torres.

_**House Tully: **_

**Lord Hoster Tully – **Christopher Newman.**  
Ser Brynden Tully – **Clive Russell.**  
Edmure Tully – **David Wenham.**  
Catelyn Tully – **Bryce Dallas Howard.**  
Lysa Tully –** Miranda Otto.

_**House Arryn:**_

**Jon Arryn – **John Standing.

_**The Kingsguard:**_

**Ser Gerold Hightower "The White Bull" – **Stephan Lang.**  
Prince Lewyn Martell – **Oded Fehr.**  
Ser Barristan Selmy "Barristan the Bold" – **Ian McElhinney.**  
Ser Oswell Whent – **Charlie Bewley.**  
Jaime Lannister**_** – **_Bradley James.  
**Ser Arthur Dayne "Sword of the Morning" – **Clive Owen.**  
Ser Jonathor Darry – **Arnold Vosloo. 


End file.
